


Arms

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Are you feeling my bicep?





	Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this while fawning of pictures of Grant Gustin and adoring his arms.

Barry Allen was sprawled out in bed, with his wife cuddled to his side. A soft, warm, grip on his upper arm awoke him gently. His eyes blinked open and he yawned. Iris was holding his arm. Barry assumed she was still asleep, as he was usually the first one up. To his surprise, he rolled over and was face to face with a wide awake Iris.

"Morning." She said lazily.

Barry smiled. "Morning."

Iris fluffed her pillow a bit before dreamily closing her eyes. Her hand was still on Barry's bicep, periodically loosening and tightening her hold.

Barry's cheeks were bright pink. His smile was so wide it hurt, but he couldn't stop if he tried. "Iris?" He whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Are you feeling my bicep?"

Her eyes popped open.

It was clear she was embarrassed to be caught. But, this was too good for Barry to just let it go. He was going to enjoy this.

"You're feeling my bicep." He said, sure she wasn't going to admit to it. His tongue sliked across his lip.

Iris' voice went high, like it always did when she lied. "No I'm not."

"Iris!"

"I was just cuddling." She insisted.

"You were copping a feel." Barry corrected.

Iris scoffed at his smug expression and pushed his head away. "I was not."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Iris!"

"What?"

"You're still doing it!"

Iris hadn't even realized. She looked at her hand, still pulsating on Barry's muscle. Quickly, she jerked her hand away and tucked it under her pillow to avoid any more unconscious admiring.

Barry laughed.

There was no point denying it any more. "Ok, ok. You have nice biceps." She acknowledged.

"Yeah?" Barry moved closer to her, eager to hear more. "Go on."

Iris shrugged, unsure of what to add. "I like it."

Barry'd never felt more gratified. He obviously knew Iris was attracted to him, they were married for heaven's sake. But, it was nice whenever she talked about her appreciation for body, as Barry often felt like she was out of his league looks wise.

Then, Barry remembered a comment Iris made a few years ago, prompting him to ask, "Do you have an arm thing?"

Iris looked confused. "An arm thing?"

"When you first met Oliver, you had a crush on him." Barry reminded her. "You said you liked his arms, how they were about twice the size of mine."

"Yeah?" Iris didn't see how that was relevant.

"So, do you have, like, a _thing_ for arms? Like, are you a bicep girl?"

"Hmm." Iris thought for a second. "I guess I kinda do have a thing for arms."

Barry looked at his bicep. It wasn't bad, but it couldn't compete with Oliver's. His cockiness form a minute ago was fading. "You still like his arms better?"

"No. I saw that you were right when you said Oliver's arms aren't technically twice the size of yours."

Barry smiled.

"More like one and a half." Iris teased.

Barry stuck his tongue out at her. Iris used the opportunity to kiss him. She put her hand back on his arm and squeezed. Barry's confidence returned.

"I like you feeling my bicep." He told her.

"Good, because I'm gonna do it more often."

They smiled at each other as Iris swirled her finger tips over the muscle.

"You're sexy, Barry Allen." Iris told him. "With your freckled face, emerald eyes, boyband hair, and lightning abs."

"Thanks." Barry laughed.

"And you're biceps are pretty big."

"Pretty big?"

"Mmm hmm." Iris purred. She kissed his jaw, then whispered in his ear, "And really _hard_."

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue:**

A few weeks later, Oliver was in Central City. Barry and Iris walked up to him, hand in hand.

"Hey, Oliver. Great to see you again." Iris greeted.

"Good to see you guys too." He said.

Barry didn't like the short sleeve shirt Oliver was wearing. It made him look too good. Barry took Iris' hand that he'd been holding and placed it on his bicep. Iris smirked up at him, knowing why he'd done it.


End file.
